Clary and Jace: Clary Gets Hurt
by ClaceAngels
Summary: One night, Clary Fray is badly hurt in a fight with demons and isn't healing from a normal iratze rune. Jace and the other shadowhunters don't know what's wrong, but then, Clary is fine, but the after effects of the attack aren't over. Clary begins having pains in her stomach and thinks she's sick, but could the pains be something more than just the flu? CLACE MOMENTS!
1. Chapter 1: Into Darkness

No One's POV:

Clary didn't even see the demon that was heading towards her from behind. She was busy swinging her seraph blade at a Ravender demon that was snarling and growling at her. Clary hit home on the demon's chest and the demon disappeared into black ichor and powder. Clary couldn't even breathe a sigh of relief before the demon pounced on Clary from behind and gave Clary a deep scratch to her abdomen. Clary screamed a blood curdling yelp of pain as the demon then sunk his teeth into Clary's shoulder. Clary screamed again, but this time, the demon was swung off of her and gave a high pitched shriek. Clary was gagging on blood as she opened her eyes to see a very worried Jace in front of her. He was kneeling next to Clary and was frantically looking at Clary's bloody clothing and pale face.

"Clary, don't move. Alright?" Jace whispered worriedly. Soon, Clary could see the outline of Isabelle and Alec as the rushed over to Jace and her. Alec stopped a couple feet away as the sight of the very bloody and crying Clary startled him, and his legs stopped working. Isabelle however kneeled on the other side of Clary and held up Clary's head as she coughed up blood.

"Jace, get your stele!" Isabelle screamed. Jace was digging at his pocket before yanking out his stele. Clary was now heaving and coughing out blood and shaking uncontrollably. Clary felt so tired, that she began to close her eyes.

"No, Clary! Open your eyes, baby. Stay with me!" Jace shouted as he quickly drew an irtaze rune on Clary's stomach and shoulder. Soon the wounds healed, but Jace sucked in a sharp breath as he looked over at Clary and noticed that she was still shaking and heaving and whimpering. Isabelle noticed this too and immediately grew scared. "Jace, what, why isn't it working?!" Isabelle now felt a sob rise in her chest.

"I don't know! Maybe-" But Jace was cut off by a scream. It was Clary. Isabelle shook with surprise as Clary screamed again with her eyes squeezed shut and her knuckles turning white.

"Jace! It-ugh! It BURNS!" Clary screamed. Jace toke Clary's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Where, Clary?! Where does it burn?!" Jace asked frantically. Clary now opened her eyes that were sparkling with tears. Clary toke in a ragged breath before mumbling, "Everywhere," and then began to shake more and more like she was freezing cold.

CPOV:

I was on fire. Or at least I thought I was. My insides burned like hell and I tasted blood coming up my throat. I couldn't seem to open my eyes as I felt Jace lift me up in a cradling position and carry me somewhere. The pain was over whelming, and I swear, I think I'm dying. Suddenly, the fire went to my stomach and burned me like hot coals pressing against my skin. I screamed because screaming was all I could do to let out some of the pain. I felt my back being twisted and tugged and my stomach churning and burning and my head throbbing and aching. I began to sob now, but the fire in my body made me forgot about how Jace set me down on a seat and cover me with some kind of cloth. I cried and opened my eyes to see that I was in a car. Jace was holding my head and holding my hand, but I couldn't feel it because my hands were numb and on fire.

"Drive like hell Alec!" I heard Isabelle shout.

The cloth on my body was Jace's jacket, and I looked up at Jace's face and gave his hand a squeeze. Jace seemed to notice this and looked down at me. My chest hurt from breathing harshly and Jace noticed this and rubbed my side with one hand.

"Hang on baby. Just breathe. I'm right here." Jace soothed. Jace had tears in his eyes and his eyes were full of panic and fear and worry. I hated seeing him like that, but I could only see his golden eyes for a second before the fire came back to my lungs. I pulled my head down between Jace's lap and screamed and squeezed Jace's hand like it was for my life. And at this point, I think it was.

"Jace, argh…it hurts! It hurt-s-s!" I cried before I coughed.

"Please make it stop! I," I was cut off again by a sharp and painful cough.

"We're almost at the Institute, love. Just breathe, alright. Stay with me and just breathe." Jace was now crying as he pulled me into his lap like a father cradling a young child. I snapped my eyes open as I tried to take in a breath. Hint, I tried to take in a breath. I toke in another breath, but no air was getting into my lungs. Oh. My. God. I'm going to die.

"I,*cough cough* I CAN'T BREATHE JACE!" I cried and sobbed. Now I felt a hot knot form in my lungs; longing for air, but I couldn't get air to them.

"ALEC! DRIVE FASTER! NOW!" Jace screamed. Jace then looked at me and pulled out his stele. I felt the sting from the rune he was drawing, but it was nothing compared to the agony I was feeling in my lungs.

Then, my lungs expanded. I opened my eyes to feel air rush into my lungs. I could breathe, but the agony and pain was still there, and my breathing was still like heaving and coughing. I snuggled closer to Jace and clenched my stomach. It hurt so bad.

"Jace,"

"Shh. Don't try to talk." I looked up at Jace.

"Am I going to die?"

Jace looked taken back, and then just, sad, then determined.

"No, Clary. I won't let that happen. Okay? Just breathe. Breathe and keep your eyes on me, okay?" I nodded my head before whimpering from the pain in my lungs grew to my throat. Now I couldn't help but disobey what Jace told me. The pain was spreading and I could feel myself begin to fade.

"Jace!" I screamed again. "It's spreading!" I coughed.

"What, Clary? What's spreading?!" Jace asked worriedly and frantically.

"The fire-" I began but then something came over me. It felt like a giant weight slammed into my body and I flashed my eyes open to see nothing but black. Then I couldn't feel Jace's warmth. Then I couldn't hear Jace's voice yelling at me to breathe. Then, the world seemed to slip away.

Farther and farther into the dark…

Away from the light,

Away from the warmth…

And all I could think was,

_I love you, Jace…I love you…I love you…I love you…_

_Goodbye…my love…_

DUNDUNDAAAAAAAA! Hello all my shadowhunters! What did you think? Love it? Hate it?(Hopefully not hate) Please review on what you want to to happen! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. SNEAK PEEK CLICK ON NOW!

No One's POV:

Suddenly, Clary closed her eyes.

Jace shook Clary's shoulders lightly to wake her, but she didn't wake. Jace suddenly grew panicked and felt his spin run cold.

"ALEC! IF YOU DON'T DRIVE FASTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jace shouted at Alec. Isabelle then swung her head back towards Clary and Jace to see Clary laying in Jace's lap with her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling unevenly with blood smearing the seats like a blanket of scarlet. Isabelle inhaled sharply and felt hot tears prickle her eyes. She knew that shadowhunters died everyday. Loved ones; family members, but she never thought she would experience one of her loved ones die in front of her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Gone

No One's POV:

Suddenly, Clary closed her eyes.

Jace shook Clary's shoulders lightly to wake her, but she didn't wake. Jace suddenly grew panicked and felt his spin run cold.

Isabelle's POV:

"ALEC! IF YOU DON'T DRIVE FASTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jace shouted at Alec. Isabelle then swung her head back towards Clary and Jace to see Clary lying in Jace's lap with her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling unevenly with blood smearing the seats like a blanket of scarlet. Isabelle inhaled sharply and felt hot tears prickle her eyes. She knew that shadowhunters died every day. Loved ones; family members, but she never thought she would experience on of her loved ones die in front of her eyes.

"HOLD ON, WE'RE ALMOST THERE-"But Isabelle cut Alec off.

"ALEC! GO FASTER RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO G-GOD, I'm, I'll," Isabelle was cut off by sobs that she didn't even know had formed.

Soon, tears were streaming down her face and she kept telling herself to stay strong for Clary, but she lost control and let her chest heave with sobs. Clary laid motionless in Jace's lap and now Jace rested his head on Clary's chest and his back rose and fell from sobs he had finally let out. _And the boy never cried again._ Jace never cried. Now, he was making small whimpering noises and sobbing sounds. Isabelle couldn't stand it anymore, so she toke off her seat belt and climbed to the back of the car where Clary and Jace were. Isabelle felt the blood on the seat soak through her pants and she nearly gagged form the aroma of blood that entered her nostrils. Isabelle then raised her finger and pressed it on Clary's throat.

She waited.

And waited…

Then something inside her stomach snapped.

There wasn't a pulse. Not even a weak beat of a heart, or a dangerously rapid one.

There was nothing.

Isabelle then rested her head on the blood soaked seat and let more tears rush down her cheeks.

Clary was gone.

No One's POV:

Alec swerved the car nearly through the gates of the Institute and parked the car in front of the Institute entrance. Isabelle didn't even try to raise her head from the seat. Tears had caused Isabelle to have trouble taking in long breaths and Jace had his head still buried on Clary's unmoving chest with his sobs rising louder and louder. Alec now looked back at the scene and felt his heart nearly shatter. He felt a tear form in his eye, but he wasn't about to give up on Clary.

"We, we need to get Clary inside." Alec said as calmly as he could. Now Jace raised his head and Alec was taken aback by Jace's expression. Lose, hurt, sadness, hopelessness, and complete devastation. Jace never cried, or even had a prickle of a tear, but Jace now had every reason to cry.

Jace finally nodded his head and lifted a motionless Clary out of the car. Isabelle raised her head too and ran out of the car and up the Institute steps to open the door. Jace pulled Clary close to his body and stroked her fiery red hair gently. _She is not gone, _Jace thought. _She's not…she's not dead._ Jace hurriedly went up the Institute steps with Alec at his heals and ran behind Isabelle towards the elevator with a lifeless Clary in his arms.

_My heart has stopped_

_My heart has shattered_

_My heart is incomplete_

_Without you in my heart…_

Jace's POV: Once the elevator doors opened, I felt my heart skip a beat as I ran towards the infirmary with a lifeless Clary in my arms. I could hear the footsteps of Isabelle and Alec behind mine as we made our way towards the infirmary and my eyes went blurry as tears clouded my eyes. _Stop crying, _I told myself. _You need to be strong for Clary; stop crying, _but no matter how many times I tried to tell myself to stop crying, the tears kept coming, and they would bring aching sobs into my chest.

Clary is not dead.

Now entering the infirmary, I ran to the nearest bed and heard Alec shout for Maryse. I placed a very pale and cold Clary and pulled the sheets over the chilled looking body of my love. Just looking at her like this sent more tears to my eyes, and I resisted the urge to break down crying with Clary in my arms. I stared at Clary. Her hair was in a mess and her once clean and bright looking skin was now dull and pale. She looked…she looked as if…oh God…

Maybe she is gone.

Now the thought hit me like a bullet. Clary wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving, and she wasn't..she didn't show any sign of life. Oh, God. This is my fault, my fault….

"Jace!"

The yell brought me out of my trance. I turned swiftly to see Maryse sprinting over to me and Clary. I inhaled deeply and felt my breathing crack with a sob. Maryse now turned pale at the sight of either me crying, or the lifeless Clary behind me. Either way, she's gone.

"Jace, I can-"

"No." I said emotionlessly to Maryse. She couldn't do anything. It's too late. Her heart has stopped beating. My whole world has just shriveled up and perished.

"Jace, I might be able to save her,"

"No you can't." I said. I felt my chin shiver and throb as I turned away from Maryse and looked at Clary's once bright and angelic face. Now it was dull. Her green tinted eyes would never lay on me again. She will never hold me again; kiss me. I will never be able to touch her again, and see her beautiful smile. I will never be able to ever ask her to marry me, or one day raise a family with her. I can never grow old with her and watch our grandchildren playing in front of us. My whole life has just been, eradicated. Destroyed. All because of this son of the bitch demon.

"Maryse," I whispered; feeling my voice crack again.

I turned and let Maryse see the side of me she's never seen before. Pain. Agony. Loss.

Maryse began to cry and pulled me into her arms like a child who just got a cut or scratch. But I did not get a cut nor scratch.

I just lost Clary.

My love, my angel.

_My heart has stopped_

_My heart has shattered_

_My heart is incomplete_

_When you are now gone…_

_Goodbye Clary. I love you…_


	4. Chapter 3: Two Words

CPOV:

It started off as just a shade of gray.

Not like a dark, unattractive gray, but a gray like when the sun is beginning to rise above the horizon. It was nice. All I remember is the color slowly turning brighter, and brighter; becoming not a soft gray, but a light gray like when the sun hides behind a cloud during the day.

Brighter and brighter, the gray changed.

Suddenly, it was no longer gray, but almost a white; a glowing white light that was beautiful. Even when the light seemed to have never gotten brighter, the light grew brighter, and brighter, until I thought my eyes were going to burn. I remember hearing about how hell was cold, and how heaven was warm, sometimes even like fire. If fire was what was going to take me away, then I only thought that I was going to heaven to join all the angels.

But the brightness continued.

Faster and faster, until I thought my world was too bright for any normal being, until suddenly all the bright light went dark, and I felt like I felt like I was falling; never crashing into the ground, and falling forever.

The last thing I remembered was one simple word.

_Jace._

_Jace,_

_Jace..._

No One's POV:

The Institute was unusually quiet. Not even the sound of a crackling fire in one of the Institute fire places made a sound. The only hint of a sound, was coming from one of the Institute bedrooms. The door was shut and blocked with a locking rune. Behind the door, there was a soft, yet hysterical sound of a sob. A continuous sound of a young man crying, on and on, and never seeming to take a moment to catch his breath. The young man held on object in his hand, and even though it seemed to be worthless and small, the man treasured the item like it was his life.

It was a sketch book.

The pages were thin and fragile from time and the pages were filled with pictures of people, including the young man, and other people as well. The sketch book cover was now wet from the tears of the young man as his head was bent forward as he sat on the corner of his bed and sobbed; the tears splashing and staining the sketch book cover. The young man now opened his eyes as he realized how many tears were covered on the front of the cover, and thought that is he cried even more, the page would ruin and rip because of his tears, so he pulled the sketch book to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut and began balling again.

In another hand, the young man held another object tightly. The silver of the object sparkled as the lamp light that was on the side of the bed reflected of the object. The young man slightly opened his blood-shot eyes and opened his shaky hand slowly.

In his hand was a ring that hung by a part of a dark necklace.

With a capital, "M" on the front of the ring.

The Morgenstern ring.

The name always meant nothing but pain for the young man, but when he had finished his mission to kill the horrid, crazy man that had tormented him, he found it valuable,

And had given the ring to a girl.

A girl with fiery-red hair and sparkling-tinted green eyes.

Her name was like church bells to the young man's ears.

_Clary._

At the thought of Clary's name, the young man began balling once again, and made sounds that resembled a wounded animal, or a dog that had just been kicked or whipped.

A knock came at the door.

"Jace..." Alec whispered.

The young man, Jace, swung his head up and sniffed up his tears. Another urgent knock came at the door.

"Jace...I know you're in there...I just, I'm here for you, brother." Alec nearly whispered.

Jace always knew that Alec would always be there for him, because they were almost like bothers since they were parabatias. Jace's heart ached with the realization of how Alec and Clary had began to become good friends, and that he would never get to see Clary ever again. Ever.

"Jace...we have to move Clary's..,ugh...huh. Jace we need to move her body.." Alec whispered and his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. Jace could tell that Alec had been crying by the cloudiness of his voice, but once Alec said 'Clary', and, 'body,' Jace felt his whole body run cold.

Without thinking, Jace shut up from sitting on the bed and nearly broke down the door as he opened the door with anger. When the door swung open, Alec had a look of shock and surprise as Jace grabbed the front of Alec's shirt and pulled him inside his room. Alec gripped Jace's hands to get them off him, but Jace's grip around the collar of his shirt was so tight, that he knew the shirt would rip at the slightest tug. Alec looked up at Jace, and gasped at his face. Alec was expecting to see anger, or hatred, but instead, he saw a Jace he only saw once, when he had yelled at Clary in Idris. He saw pain, and loss. Horrible pain and loss, and Alec looked at Jace as if he was a little boy again when they were ten and Jace had overheard his father's name, and looked as if he might cry. But Jace didn't keep in any of his emotions today. Jace's eyes were bloodshot and clouded with fresh tears. His cheeks were sparkling from the light from the lamp since his tears were streaming down his face. His golden locks of hair were spiraled all over his head and his gray shirt was wrinkled and stained with blood and wet tears.

After a couple of seconds, Jace released his grip on Alec's shirt and stared at the ground blankly. Alec could finally breathe when Jace pulled his hand away from Alec's neck and he then stared at Jace and opened his mouth to say something; anything, but then shut it as he realized that he for once didn't know what to say. After what seemed like forever, Alec placed his hand on Jace's shoulder, where he felt fresh tears on his clothing on his shoulder. Jace was making soft sobbing sounds from his chest as Alec whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Jace."

Now Jace raised his eyes to Alec from the floor, and for a second, Alec thought that Jace was going to begin to sob loudly again, but instead, Jace went forward and hugged Alec. Alec was shocked at first, and thought of a time when he would've loved to feel Jace hug him, but those thoughts were replaced with thoughts like, _I'm here for you, brother,_ or,_ Shhh, it's okay..._, and Alec wrapped his arms around Jace as he felt him sob into his shoulder. His back was raising and falling with every harsh breath he toke, and Alec now felt hot tears swell in his eyes.

_Clary was gone,_ Alec thought.

_Jace's one love that truly understood him, was gone._

Just when tears were about to fall out of his eyes, Alec turned his head to see a breathless Isabelle standing in the doorway. Alec and Jace broke apart, and stared curiously and sadly at Isabelle, who then gripped the wall tightly and said two words that would change everything.

"Clary's breathing."

**DAH DAH DAH! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Kiss of True Love

NPOV:

When Isabelle's words left her mouth, both Jace and Alec nearly ran past Isabelle and towards the infirmary with Jace in front of Isabelle and Alec and running like it were for his life. Once he reached the entrance, Jace suddenly found that he, for the slightest second froze at the sight of a small body lying in one of the beds with the covers rising and falling at the figures breathing.

_Breathing._

Clary. Jace from over to the bed side and placed a hand on Clary's stomach. Jace breathed heavily from the run and stared desperately at the angel in front of him. Clary was still slightly pale, but she had some pink to her cheeks now, and her lips weren't blue, but a pinkish, blue. Jace found himself crying and laughing with happiness as he felt Clary's stomach rise and fall with her breathing, and he laid his head down on the part of the bed that was next to Clary's shoulder. Jace closed his eyes and cried with joy and happiness.

_Clary is alive,_ Jace thought.

_Clary is okay, she's going to be okay, she's breathing._

_Oh, by the angel, I love her so much._

Alec and Isabelle stopped at the edge of the end of the Clary's bed, and stared at the most sad, yet beautiful sight in front of them. Jace was laughing and crying, and Clary had the white covers of the bed moving under her chest as she breathed softly and gently. Suddenly, Clary began to move, not harshly, but softly enough that Jace could feel Clary's shoulder rub against his forehead, and he swung his head up as Clary once again squirmed slightly in her bed. Jace then gripped Clary's small and fragile hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Clary?" Jace whispered softly. At his voice, Clary seemed to hear him and slightly moved her head to the side and moaned softly.

"Clary, baby, can you hear me?" Jace asked and squeezed Clary's hand again. Jace then felt the most amazing thing he ever felt, he felt Clary give the softest squeeze to Jace's hand, almost like a signal that she was there and that she could hear him. Jace inhaled sharply and gave a soft sound of amusement and happiness. Jace then bent down and kissed Clary's soft hand and swept a strand of Clary's red hair out of her face with his hand that wasn't in Clary's.

Slowly and gently, Clary moaned again, and it was at the touch of Jace's fingers on her forehead as he swept her hair out of her face. It wasn't a pained moan, but more of a relieved moan, like when you realize something good. Jace's face light up and he smiled.

"I'm right here, Clary. I'm right here." Jace whispered softly. Clary eyes then fluttered softly, and for the first time, Jace saw Clary's green tinted eyes after the horrid night before. Clary looked around with her eyes half open from exhaustion, and she locked her eyes on Jace and her mouth weakly curled into a small smile.

"Jace.." Clary whispered with a crack of her voice. Jace felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders as Clary's lips curled at the word of his name and her voice sounded like church bells in his ears. Jace smiled at Clary, and whispered, "I'm here, baby." Clary moved her head towards Jace and she rested her head sideways on the pillow and closed her eyes, and moaned and inhaled sharply as she hissed.

"Ow," Clary whispered. Jace immediately become worried and straightened up on his knees and tightened his grip in Clary's.

"What's wrong, love?" Jace asked worriedly. Clary opened her eyes slightly and winced as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"My stomach hurts," Clary weakly whispered as she opened her eyes all the way and raised her eyebrows in fear. Jace ached at the sight of Clary being scared and in pain, so he leaned over and kissed Clary gently on the forehead. When he raised his head, Jace looked at Isabelle and Alec.

"Isabelle, go get Maryse and Magnus, NOW." Jace said quietly so he wouldn't scare Clary who was now gripping Jace's hand tightly.

Isabelle toke off towards the infirmary exit and disappeared down the corridor. Jace then focused his attention back on Clary, who was squeezing her eyes shut and had her teeth clenched slightly in pain. Jace didn't know what to do, so he layed down next to Clary on the bed and let Clary clench her fingers in Jace's t-shirt and gasp sharply as her head rested on Jace's chest. Jace wrapped his arms around Clary's small body and kissed her forehead and whispered calming words to her. Clary began to relax slightly and she opened her eyes and looked at Jace with innocent and worried eyes. Jace ached at the sight and rubbed Clary's back as she clenched her eyes shut again and softly moaned into Jace's shirt.

Jace looked over at Alec in that moment, and saw Alec wince as Clary gasped in pain. Jace suddenly thought of the time that Alec had been clawed be the Greater Demon and when Simon had saved them all. He remembered how scared he was that Alec would die, and now he was placed in the situation again, but this time, with Clary.

"Clary, how bad does your stomach hurt, love?" Jace asked softly. Clary opened her eyes and looked up at Jace and breathed heavily.

"Uh, not, nearly…as bad, mm, as in…ugh, the car…" Clary answered as she was breathing heavily from pain. Jace smoothed Clary's back,

"Shh, baby. I'll make the pain go away, alright? You're going to be fine." Jace softly said. Clary seemed to relax at his words and she whispered,

"I love you."

Jace smiled slightly and squeezed her hand.

"I love you too, Angel."

"I thought, ugh, that I-" Clary began, but Jace cut her off.

"Shh, Clary. Just breathe. Don't try to talk alright?" Jace softly said. Clary relaxed her head on Jace's chest, and suddenly felt the pain ebb away from her stomach like a dying flame. Clary inhaled softly and nearly cried from relief.

"Clary? Are you alright?" Jace asked worriedly as Clary began to cry.

"I'm fine…the pain, it's gone now." Clary explained as she moved her waist around slightly to see if her stomach would give any pinch or uncomfortable tug, but her stomach felt fine.

Jace smiled and kissed Clary on the forehead and rubbed her stomach lightly. At that moment, Magnus, Maryse, and Isabelle emerged from the infirmary entrance, and stared at Clary resting on her head on Jace's chest peacefully and Jace rubbing Clary's back gently. Alec was staring at the two with happiness; Clary could make Jace light up with happiness just with her smile, and that made Alec happy for Jace. Magnus was the first to move as he made his way over to Clary's bedside and examined Clary from head to toe. Magnus's cat eyes met with Clary's green ones, and Magnus smiled with relief to see that Clary was alive.

"How are you feeling Clary?" Magnus asked. Clary smiled weakly and softly answered with,

"I feel okay. Except I am a little thirsty," With in a second, Jace grabbed the pitcher of water that was sitting on the side table and poured water into a glass and handed it gently to Clary. Clary turned her head towards Jace, and happily toke the glass; thinking about that she would've never drunken water again if she died. Clary gratefully sipped at the water and handed it back to Jace for him to set back down on the side table.

Clary turned her attention back on Magnus.

"What happened to me?" Clary asked Magnus. Magnus sighed heavily and curled his lip in thought. Finally Magnus spoke.

"The demon that attacked, it wasn't a normal demon,"

"Was it a Greater demon?" Clary asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Magnus answered.

"But it was far more venomous than regular demons, and I'm guessing that this demon had a different type of poison than other demons." Magnus explained. Clary thought for a long time, and thought about how she could've survived. Clary then realized Jace, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Maryse were staring at Clary like a glass vase that could break any second.

"Well, I feel fine now, I mean, I don't feel ill. I actually feel pretty normal," Clary tried to explain. Clary then pulled her arms back to lift her back off of the pillows, but Jace quickly pulled Clary's back down on the pillows.

"Jace, I'm f-"

"No, Clary. You're not _fine_. I saw eye earlier, you were…you were," Jace stopped and stared down at the blankets around Clary.

Clary then realized that she was more than passed out. The look on Jace's face sent an ache in Clary's heart. She must've stopped breathing, maybe even seemed dead.

"Jace," Clary then pulled his face to look at her.

"I'm okay, you see?" Clary smiled slightly at Jace and kissed his cheek.

"I'm okay." Clary said once again to reassure Jace.

Jace curved his lips into a smile and pulled Clary into a hug, even though all the others were watching, he didn't care. He loved Clary too much to care if the others saw them embrace each other.

"You're sure you're okay?" Jace asked worriedly. Clary giggled softly, and Jace nearly cried of happiness at the sweet sound of Clary's giggle.

"Yes, Jace. I'm fine."

Clary and Jace stayed like that for a while; just hugging each other in an embrace of love, joy, and comfort. After a couple of seconds, Jace said,

"You're still on bed rest though; you can't convince me to let you go on that one." Jace teased. Clary smiled and felt over joyed to hear the old, humorous Jace again.

"Alright, bed rest it is." Clary said once more, before she leaned away from Jace, and completely ignored the others as she bent forward and placed her lips on Jace's; creating the familiar feel of the love and passion of their kiss.

Clary could not have loved Jace's lips on hers more than at that moment.

**CLARY'S ALIVE AND CLACE IS BACK ON! YIPPY! REVIEW REVIEW! FOR THERE IS FAR MORE TO COME...**


	6. Chapter 5: Flaming Coil

CPOV:

A bright flash of sunlight in my eyes caused me to squint. The rough covers of the infirmary bed rubbed at my legs, and I slowly opened my eyes with my hand covering my face. With my eyes open, I looked around to see that the window across the room was open and bright; morning sunlight was illuminating a soft orange-pink color. Suddenly, I felt a soft pressure on my waist, and I turned my head see my golden haired angel sleeping soundly. Jace's head was resting lightly on my shoulder and his arm was grabbed protectively around my waist. I smiled, and raised a finger and poked his side softly.

"Jace," I softly whispered with my voice cracking at the end through exhaustion. Jace seemed to have heard as he moaned slightly and moved his arm around me tighter. I giggled at him. I then poked Jace once again on his side, but this time a little harder.

"Jace, come on baby. Wake up." I whispered again to Jace. I admired the way the sunlight hit his beautiful face features, and I suddenly got the urge to grab a pencil and my sketch book and draw him. I would have loved to smear the perfect angles of his face and sketch his beautiful closed eyes with the sunlight hitting his face gently. Jace now slowly opened his eyes slowly, and his amber eyes glistened with the sunlight shining in his face. Jace pulled up his hand and covered his face.

"Hmm," Jace moaned as he pulled a pillow from behind him and covered it on his face. I smiled, and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Come on, Jace. It's time to wake up,"

"No," Jace grumbled.

"I wanna sleep." I smiled again and pulled the pillow quickly away from his face. With a look of surprise, Jace blinked his eyes a couple of times and focused his eyes on me.

"Hey, what the-"Before he could finish his sentence, I crashed my lips on his, and embraced his soft lips and the feeling of his arms around my waist. His arms were warm and comforting around me, and I then got on top of him and rested my legs around his waist. Jace groaned at this, and cradled my neck with his firm, yet gentle hands. The kiss seemed to deepen, and I toke charge of this and ran my fingers through his wavy locks of golden hair. I closed my eyes, and let his tongue dominate mine as our kiss become more urgent; desperate.

Jace's arms around me tightened slightly and I then trailed my hand under his shirt and felt his toned abs under my fingers. My touch seemed to ignite something in Jace, because he moaned and rolled my so that he was on top of me, but lightly, and suddenly, he broke the kiss and stared down at me with concern. I immediately become confused.

Breathing heavily, I asked, "Jace, what's wrong?"

Jace seemed to hesitate for a second before he finally responded.

"I just, I'm afraid I'll hurt you," Jace whispered. I felt an ach in my chest and desperately just wanted to kiss him and tell him how much I loved him and that everything was going to be okay.

"Jace, I feel fine," Jace looked skeptical.

"Jace, seriously; I feel more than fine; I feel happy." I said. This seemed to lighten up Jace's mood cause he then bent down slowly and kissed me; not harshly, just gently; smoothly. He kissed me with such softness that I thought I would melt under his kiss. I closed my eyes, and admired his touch on me.

I felt his warm hands tracing patterns on my waist, and his strong legs wrapped around my thighs. I felt his hair tickling my forehead, and his chest breathing gently against mine. I felt his kiss; his kiss that was filled with love and passion and need. I only imagined how good it would feel if he deepened the kiss just slightly, so I pulled my head up slightly off the pillow and kiss him deeply. Jace raised his arms so that he was arching back up towards him and I found myself gripping the back of his shirt tightly as he closed all the possible space between us. I suddenly felt something grow in myself; it was like a soft sensation of a tug in my very stomach, and then it was electricity going through out my body; to the tip of my toes and the top of my head. I needed Jace. I wanted Jace.

I slowly made a daring move, and without thinking, I instinctively wrapped my legs around Jace's waist and felt him tense. I rubbed his back reassuringly and he slowly relaxed. Now, I moved my arms so that they were in his belt lopes on his pants, and I guessed he stayed with me all night. I smiled against Jace's lips on mine, and pulled his waist down closer onto mine, where I needed him to be. I now felt Jace shudder above me as I pulled at his shirt; trying to get it off. Jace stopped the kiss, only to pull his shirt above his head and toss it somewhere on the infirmary floor.

Jace stared down at me for a split second with passion and lust clouding his eyes, and I pulled his head down on mine and felt him completely melt from my touch. I kissed Jace with everything I felt; lust, love, and flaming passion. I never felt this way, and all I thought was that I needed more, and more. With Jace's shirt off, I traced patterns on his back and felt all the scars and scar tissue on his back from all the fights with demons he had. To me, they were all symbols of his bravery and his place as a shadowhunter, and at the thought of him being my knight in shining armor, and him being all mine, I felt yet another wave of flames build up in my body.

Jace seemed to be feeling the same way, and he then began tugging at my night gown desperately. I giggled and helped him pull my night gown off. Now, I was only in my cotton bra and night shorts. I suddenly felt self-conscious, and blushed slightly. Jace seemed to notice this, and traced his fingers gently down my waist.

"You don't have to feel nervous with me, Clary," Jace explained.

"You're beautiful." Jace whispered lovingly. I smiled and was waiting for him to kiss me again, but he first leaned down and whispered into my ear seductively,

"And now, you're all mine."

I smiled and crashed his lips back on mine.

**WOW. SEXY SCENE! ARGH! REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO WRITE NEXT:) :D**

**HEEHEE.**


End file.
